Kacchaco
by Bnha.ships
Summary: Just a cute story of an angre pineapple and a cute bubble girl. It will include nsfw content so dont read if thats not your thing also read untill atleast chapter 3 because the first 3 are pretty bad
1. Chapter1

( hi this is my first story so plzzzz don't judge me. also if you don't like this ship don't read why are you even hear?? . ) ok i read back on this and it's ...bad so read till chapter 4 then judge me

Uraraka POV

It was just an ordinary day, i woke up, did my hair, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth before leaving for school. I was walking down the concrete pathway when a saw a familiar mop of green hair in front of me.

"hey deku!" I scream out to him

" Hi ochako I didn't see you there, want to walk to school together?" he asked smiling that sweet smile he has

"of course" I replied

On our way to school I could help but notice a tall blond spiky haired boy a couple meters in front of us.

"Bakugou!" I call out

" what do you was angel face!!?" I don't know why but ever since the sports festival he has been calling me angel face

" you don't need to be so angry, I was just going to ask if you want to walk with me and deku" I say the first part jokingly

"Tsk, like I would want to be anywhere near you or stupid Deku!!" he said while storming of in the direction of the school leaving me and deku with some odd stares from the people around us until we continued walking

Bakugou POV

why did cute- I mean stupid angle face ask me to walk to school with her and dumb Deku she knows I hate him, I mean who doesn't and we're not even friend, she is just too nice it's not like she could feel the same way as me. ahhhhh why cant I stop feeling like this, my stupid brain is so fucking dumb, ever since the sports festival I can't get that determined look no her face out of my mind. She was so strong and everyone underestimates her, but she is probably going to be one of the strongest heroes in the future and also her hero costume is so ... tight. (ahhh this is such a lame story sorry)

Third person POV

bakugou had just walked into the classroom and kirishima comes up to him and says

"hay bakubro your almost late, 3 mins more and mr aizawa would have killed ya"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT NICKNAME SHITTYHAIR!!"there classmates look over from this sudden outburst realising it was just bakugou and went back to their conversations .

"dude don't shout that loud you almost killed me ''

"tsk" bakugou replied as uraraka and deku walked through the doors shortly followed by mr aizawa.

"okay everyone settle down and take your seats today we will be doing basic 1 v 1 training we will meet at training ground 2 ,in 15 mins so quickly get changed and i will give you your opponent when we get there" mr aizawa said to the class before dismissing them to the change rooms

493 words not bad for my first time but i tried at least let me know if i should continue ps i probably won't post for a while but i will try to as soon as possible also if you like the story please vote for it thank you

~byeeeeee 3


	2. Chapter2

ok this one nots that good either i'm still setting up the story

Uraraka POV 

I was running over to training ground 2 as mr aizawa instructed. got there a few minutes late because my costume is annoying to get on. ( i just have to say that skin tight clothes are sooooo annoying to get on ) I get there to see the whole class standing there while mr aizawa is explaining the rule and telling us who we are versing. Just my luck i'm up against the class hot head, bakugou, i'm definitely going to lose this, he's so strong and has an amazing quirk and then there's ... me, i can't fight that.

" hey, round face, i'm not going easy on you okay!" he said before walking away to get warmed up. Wow he seemed less angry he actually looked a bit hot- stop ochako your about to fight him don't think like that. Well i guess i should also go get warmed up.

(time skip brought to you by a lazy author )

it was now time for my fight with bakugou, the count down had just started

"3...2...1..go"

i ran forwards with all my speed i reached my arm out as if i was going to try to make him flot but i was actually just going to push him so he would lose his balance but, before i could he sent an explosion my way, i dogged by just a hair

" your not going to get close to me angel face!"

"sure i won't" i retort sarcastically.

i tapped myself activating my quirk to make me weightless and launch myself off a piece of rubble now i'm heading straight for him at i high speed but i need to wrap this up quick before i start feeling sick. I release my quirk just before reaching him and tap his shoulder but he uses my quirk to his advantage by speeding around the arena using his explosions to propel himself but i release him and he falls to the ground with a thud. just before i thought i had won he stood up dusting off his shoulders ready to fight again but i was getting really tired, he starts running towards me preparing another blast and it was a direct hit, the bell we off signaling that he had won as i lay motionless on the ground. i heard some muffled talk about taking me to recovery girl before some strong arms wrapped around and carried me away, by this point i had drifted off.

Bakugou POV

dam mr Aizawa making me carrie angel face to stupid recovery girls office. It was already hard enough knowing i was the reason she was hurt and now making me look at her like this even longer, gahhh is he trying to he an asshole. i looked down at pink cheeks and slide a chunk of hair out of her face to see the soft smile she had, couldn't help but smirk a little but then she snuggled in closer to me and a red tint came to me face followed by a small frown at the realization that she could never feel the same as i did.

knok knok knok

"hello is someone in there!" i shouted waiting for a reply but... nothing. i pushed the door open with my foot a lay angel face down deciding if i should weight for recovery girl to come back . well i shouldn't leave her by her self in this state soooooo maybe i should stay just 10 mins

( 5 mins later)

the door slowly opens and i see a short old lady walk in

"oh no, what happened to this young lady?"

"tsk, just basic training injuries" i reply

"ah, sorry didn't see you there, you must be a good friend to stay with her while i was out"

"na the teacher just asked me to " i say while leaving the office and heading back to class.

well how an i doing to far ? good?bad? okay? also these are unedited so sorry for spelling and grammar. also 680 word better than last time


End file.
